Nightmares
by Aluzerine
Summary: A story about Tamaki and Kyouya's Point Of  View about Tamaki's wedding with Haruhi. Warnings: Cliche-ness, OOC-ness, Slight Character death, Shounen-Ai, Most common plot used.


**Nightmares**

**Disclaimer: yeah yeah I don't own it, as much as I want to**

**Warnings: Cliche-ness, OOC-ness, Slight Character death, Shounen-Ai, Most common plot used**

**A story about Tamaki and Kyouya's Point Of View about Tamaki's wedding with Haruhi.**

* * *

><p><p>

**Kyouya's POV**

The day that everyone have anticipated has finally come. The day that I fear the most, my _best friend_'s most special day.

Tamaki is going to marry Haruhi today.

Weird right? I said I feared the most, I should be happy for him no? I'm not jealous of _him_, I'm jealous of his _bride_.

Our _daughter_, Haruhi.

Well I guess not anymore, cause from this day onwards, Haruhi is going to be mommy, I'm just gonna be a neighbor or uncle even grandfather .

And maybe this is better, that I know the person very well that Tamaki is going to marry.

He won't love me back anyways even if he did know my feelings.

For he loves Haruhi more than anything.

**Tamaki's POV**

Today is the day I finally marry my beloved daughter! But I don't feel any fluttering glee in me...and I thought daddies shouldn't marry their daughters? It's _incest _for crying out loud! But we're not related so I guess it's okay!

It's sad though, that I can't marry my one and only. Even though mommies and daddies should always be together for eternity, until death sets them apart. But I think my most precious doesn't love me the way I do, not romantically. What's more, even if he does...

The society forbids a relationship of such kind.

Because we're of the same gender.

That's why I'm marrying my second beloved, my daughter.

To run away.

**Kyouya's POV**

I greeted them like the others, except for the fake smile plastered on my face. Oh how I wanted to cry that time, my beloved is going to be taken away from me...forever, that is.

There goes the priest, he finally asks them the typical wedding day's most important question.

He said something, I didn't hear it quite clearly though.

And to my utmost horror...

There Tamaki collapsed, drowning on the pool of his own blood.

I froze, he still looks beautiful though, even though he's dying.

I did not dare lay a finger on his perfect figure.

But I ended up doing so anyways.

**Tamaki's POV**

He smiled like always, I meant like that silly facade he always played during our host club days when he gets merits for it.

But he doesn't have anything to gain.

And his mask is slipping off.

The priest finally asks the question I, with utter horror feared.

_No, I don't._

And there I pulled out my pocketknife, I cleaned it too before using it, I might get a tetanus and have less chance of survival. I didn't really wanted to die.

And there I stabbed myself. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to say _I do _to the person I love the most.

He tried to hesitate on coming to me, but he ran towards me anyways.

I can hear him, his melodic voice that rang through my ears like the music I always play, only more beautiful.

"_Tamaki, Tamaki!"_

This is my chance...

"_Kyouya, please remember that you will always be my one and only, most precious person, mommy...I-"_

"_Tamaki! It's okay don't talk, the ambulance will get here soon, Tamaki, Tamaki!"_

He continuously shook me, but I feel sleepy..I want tor est now, I slowly close my eyes and...

**Kyouya's POV**

I ran toward him, I screamed his name over and over, I didn't even pay attention tot he people around us, not even Haruhi.

Then I heard him say something...

It's a faint sound but, I heard it very clearly, as clear as the waters falling down my cheeks.

"_Kyouya, please remember that you will always be my one and only, most precious person, mommy...I-"_

He loves me. He freaking loves me. Did I hear that right? Oh he didn't say he loves me, but it's in indirect way anyways. So I'll take that as a confession but now whats important is for him to live.

I shouldn't get carried away now, so I shook him and told him that the ambulance will be here soon.

He slowly closes his eyes, as I continuously shook him...

**Tamaki's POV**

I got up as quick as light, it was just a mere dream.

No it was a nightmare.

Kyouya here with me, beside me, who also seems to have woken up from a nightmare.

My most precious was here with me.

Words cannot express my happiness and glee, for my love for him is as vast as the universe itself.

One thing's for sure, I will never do the mistake I made in my dream.

**Kyouya's POV**

I sat up as quick as possible. I felt relieved.

Tamaki was here, right beside me. He seems To have woken up from a nightmare like me.

I am glad it was all just a nightmare.

I'm still mommy, he's still daddy.

And he's there, alive and safe.

My beloved chose me, mommy, not our daughter, Haruhi.

**Tamaki and Kyouya's POV**

I quickly pulled him into a hug, and said...

**Tamaki's POV**

"You're my one and only mommy! My most special person, who is _only for me_!"

**Kyouya's POV**

"You idiot, I..l-..lo...yeah I love -stutter- you as well..."

**Tamaki's POV**

Mommy looks so cute when he's blushing -insert XD face here- he acts like a tsundere when expressing his _love_.

_Owari~3_


End file.
